The nitrides of many metals and metalloids have high melting points and are resistant to oxidation. Currently, powders of these nitrides are consolidated into a body, then the body is hot-pressed or hot-isostatic-pressed at high temperatures and pressures into a dense body. Operations of this type require expensive equipment and usually long periods of time. Also, bodies are frequently in a highly-stressed state after this type of heating and pressing operation.
The object of the subject invention is to provide a method for nitriding refractory metal and metalloid articles to form dense, crack-free bodies of metal or metalloid nitrides, composites of these nitrides, coatings of these nitrides, and nitrides of metal and metalloid articles having a density less then theoretical density.